KURAYAMI RISING
by turquoise-kitsune
Summary: The Darkness was rising, consuming his soul, Naruto's mask will fall apart bit by bit. But in the end who will pick up the pieces? Warnings: Yaoi, Cutting, Rape, Please Read the Note at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**KURAYAMI RISING**

By Turquoise

Disclaimer: The Gods have forbidden me to claim ownership of Naruto ^_____^

Pairings: Undecided, But will have some element of ItaNaru, maybe a threesome? Or a foursome? ItaGaaShikaNaru?

Warnings: Yaoi, Cutting, Rape (has been marked with (**R**))

_IMPORTANT_ **NOTE **_AT_ **END**

- - Dusk - - Hokage monument - - Enter Naruto - -

The blond sat upon the Hokage monument at the moment of dusk, the golden sun sinking over the horizon, night staining the sky, its indigo fingers colouring the heavens. The last sun rays caught on the jagged edge of a kunai clenched firmly in a tan grip, glinting wickedly. Naruto slid it across his wrists, watching the blood trickle down his hands, soiling his jacket sleeves, and felt a rush of relief as his anger and sadness escaped through his spilling blood.

With his metaphorical mask set aside, he was free; he didn't have to pretend to be happy and he didn't have to care. He could be himself; the calm, insightful and misunderstood person he was. Not the rash, rude and stupid mask he wore. He could be real. Much like Gaara's previous obsession of killing to remind himself that he was real, Naruto was a cutter. Cutting satisfied him. It was Naruto's way of feeling alive.

The blond sighed; he was so dependent on this obsession it was scary. He _had _to do it. Cutting was the thing that kept his sanity in place, it was that thing that made him wake up every morning, adorn his mask and jump for fake joy, even when the only thing he wanted to do was lay in bed and not wake up. It helped and Naruto needed it.

Naruto sighed as the sharp blade slide across his skin again and again, watching through half lidded eyes as more crimson red oozed out and splattered on the ground.

Kyuubi growled angrily as his kit began his cutting again.

_**Naruto, why do you keep doing this?**_

_I am proving that I can control my life; I have to be control of something……._

_**Kit……**_

_Don't you see Kyuu? By doing this I am protecting the villagers, cutting puts me in control. The anger, do you see Kyuu? The blood is my anger, and every time I cut, it's like my anger leaking out..._

_**It hurts me Naruto, seeing my only family hurt themselves over some pathetic bastards. Your heart is far too kind, you are so filled with love, you can't even bring yourself to seek revenge from your tormenters, and you and I both know that you can quite capably kill them all, and escape without a scratch.**_

_I won't sink to their level Kyuu, I won't blame my problems on people who had done nothing but cope with their pain………..even if coping meant abusing me, and you have seen Sasuke, look what has become of him. He betrayed his village -a village that has done nothing but placed him on a golden pedestal just because he was of an important clan- to gain power from a snake who is clearly much weaker than Itachi, who Sasuke strives pointlessly to kill. Look what revenge has done for him._

Kyuubi sighed, his kit had made a good point,

_**That may be true Naruto, but sometimes I wish you would pull a Sasuke and leave this hellhole, not that you have to kill anyone while you're at it…..though it would have been more efficient.**_

_I was planning on it, but I can't leave Tsunade like that, she is the only one who cares anymore, and I can't be anymore grateful for that,_

_**Ahh kit, it is truly a shame that such a beautiful soul, like yours, had to go through all this, it makes me hurt all over, seeing you hurt because of me….**_

_Don't say that Kyuu, if it weren't for you I would have never been here, you have saved me from the spiralling hole of insanity I was drowning in, you saved me, and for that I can't thank you enough…..  
_

The great beast felt humbled at his kit. A child that was so hated and abused, and still managed to wake up every morning and live, no matter all the hate that day brought, the world was against one boy who had was so kind-hearted, he ignored it.

_**You are a strange kit, but I am wary of your kindness, you are far too soft-**_

Kyuubi was interrupted by a cylinder shaped object falling from the sky. The scroll landed neatly in Naruto's out stretched hand. The large falcon hooted loudly, before soaring away, satisfied that the boy had got the message.

Naruto unrolled it, inside was a brief scribbled note from the 5th Hokage.

_Naruto_

_The Uchiha has returned to the village, you need to be here now if you want some say in his punishment._

_Tsunade._

Naruto rolled his eyes, discarding the note, that danced for a moment in the air before fluttering to the ground, by Naruto's feet.

_Like I could care less about what happens to the bastard,_

_**Naruto if you want your mask to stay in place you should probably go…..**_

_Really? Couldn't I just pretend I never got the note?_

_**The bird has returned already, so they would assume you have received the message,**_

_Well….I could say I couldn't read it…._

_**....I don't think they think you are **_**that **_**stupid….**_

_You never know……_

But all the same Naruto stood and made to leave. He carefully bandaged up his wounds and covered up any traces of blood with an ANBU-level technique. He wasn't some blissfully unaware idiot; Naruto was a skilled ninja, possibly Kage level.

He simply understood the minds of the disgusting people who hurt him day in and day out; his mask was there to protect him from harm and if the people saw how strong he was they would most likely imprison him. He was better off pretending to be the loud and rash idiot so people wouldn't even find the need to look past that, instantly labelling him the drop out, the dead last and the monster incapable of doing anything.

After all, with his infallible mask who would have guessed he was this strong? He sighed again; he owed that all to Kyuubi, his _only _sensei and precious person.

Naruto re-placed his mask and disappeared to the Hokage's office.

- -Tsunade's office - - (**R**)

Naruto landed at the base of the Hokage tower and rushed up the stair, stomping loudly, ignoring the disgusted glares thrown his way. He threw open the door to Tsunade's office and leapt in, yelling out obnoxiously for Tsunade.

Silence answered Naruto, as the blonde glanced around to find the room empty, except for a smirking Sasuke who was prostrated on a plush chair by the Hokage's desk.

"Sasuke-teme!!! When did you come back??" Naruto internally sighed at his masks' behaviour.

"Dobe," Sasuke spared a glance at Naruto, before suggestively running his eyes over the blonde.

Naruto caught the look and frowned slightly,

"What are you looking at teme?" he demanded loudly, _what's that look about?_

"Still a walking siren, aren't you Na~ru~to?" He asked, hissing out Naruto's name, stalking up and rounding upon Naruto. Walking a slow circle around the blonde, he continued in a hiss,

"My, my haven't you grown? I wonder what you look like under all those clothes," the raven took a step forward menacingly, "Looks like I'll have to find out,"

"What the fuck teme, stay away from me!"

"Oh? I wonder if you be this loud when I pound into you, hm~?"

Panic began to run through Naruto's veins, but before he could react, he was on the floor pinned by Sasuke's much larger body.

The raven used a binding Jutsu to hold Naruto down to the floor, the blonde opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"Can't let you ruin the fun now can we?" Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto's unresponsive lips, forcing a tongue in and ravaging the blonde's mouth.

Licking his way down Naruto's neck, Sasuke sat up suddenly, voicing triumphantly,

"Well, my Dobe, the time has come for me to finally claim you!"

_Claim me? What's going on? Shit, no no no!!! What's he doing?!_

The raven unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his half-hard member. Sasuke climbed over Naruto's legs and kneeled down, his legs spread apart leaving his member dangling in Naruto's face. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jaw, forcing it open and shoving his member in, all the time keeping a harsh hold on the blonde's face so Naruto couldn't harm the Uchiha jewels.

The raven thrust into the blonde's mouth, making Naruto gag and sending vibrations up Sasuke who moaned at the feeling.

Sasuke forced himself further into Naruto's mouth, making Naruto retch repeatedly, sending more pleasurable sensations up Sasuke. Then the raven finally came in Naruto's mouth, the white seed spilling forth explosively.

Sasuke pulled out of the mouth as Naruto spat out the cum, trying desperately to make the taste go away. The raven smiled unpleasantly. Before reaching down and grabbing his own manhood. Sasuke sneaked a hand up his own shirt, sliding his thumb over his nipples, making them harden. Naruto watched in horrid fascination as Sasuke pumped himself urgently until his member was hard.

_Holy fuck! Holy fuck!! What's he doing? Sasuke! I thought you were my friend?_

The blonde's pants were wrenched down, leaving him shivering on the floor.

The hard member was positioned over a tight hole before being violently thrust in. Naruto gasped in pain, as the hard member ripped into the sensitive flesh, causing blood to pour from the enterance.

_NO! No leave me alone!! I don't want this!_

Sasuke using the blood like lube began to piston his hips harder, pleasuring himself at the expense of the blond. Naruto silently screamed himself hoarse as his once best friend thrust in and out again and again, as blood spilled from Naruto's abused rear. Naruto's mind a haze of pain and humiliation.

Sasuke finally came inside Naruto, grinning triumphantly when he did. Naruto opened his mouth in another soundless scream as the cum burned his rear.

The raven delivered one last kiss to Naruto's bloody lips before standing and jerking his pants up and releasing the binding Jutsu, just as the door swung open.

(End)

Everyone gasped in shock at the scene; Naruto lying on the floor half naked, blood and semen dribbling out of his rear and coating the floor. While Sasuke stood over him looking terribly pleased with himself, the room filled with the unmistakeable stench of sex. To Naruto's utter horror, he realized that most of the Jounin, along with team Gai and most of rookie nine, were all there, accompanied the councilmen, Tsunade nowhere in sight.

Naruto scrambled up, pulling his pants up, not even reacting to the fierce burn in his lower body, his face flushed over and tears threatening to overflow as he waited silently for something to happen. The councilmen were the first to respond.

"You little whore! You stole Sasuke-kun's virginity! Disgusting! Filthy demon!"

The room was filled with insults.

"Monster"

"Demon"

"Filth"

Naruto looked up, beseechingly, into the faces of his so called friends, friends who simply stood there, apathy clear on their faces. He felt something inside him break.

_My friends? Hah! Since when did a monster have friends?_

- - Enter Tsunade - -

Tsunade was a powerful woman with a powerful temper, and currently a god forbidden mighty headache. The great bloody mini _Uchiha, _had returned, after doing away with her pale faced teammate and was once again wrecking havoc. From the moment he had showed up, all innocent-like and seducing a good half of the council, Tsunade had them screaming for his blood or complete exclusion from punishment.

To end the dramatics she had said she would let the freak off with grounding him a couple of months and because she felt a bit cruel, he would stay a genin for another 3 years. She knew it would piss him off to be surrounded by superiors of his own age. Quite honestly she had no idea why Naruto liked the bastard, the stupid self-centred, ego-maniac that he was.

The blonde woman shook her head, bemused, and hurried up the stairs, only to stop suddenly at the sound of muffled shouts. _Grief, I swear if those councilmen are fighting again…god forbid!_

She shoved the door open, "What is with all the noise-"Her words died in her throat as she saw the sight before her. The blonde she considered an otouto cowered, shaking profusely, while surrounded by many of his friends and the councilmen.

Tsunade was at Naruto's side in a flash, glaring at the people around her that had chosen this moment to go silent.

"What happened..?" the Hokage asked in a dangerous voice.

The room was silent.

"What the _fuck _happened?" Tsunade repeated again, her arms wrapping Naruto up in a gentle embrace.

"Haruno! Tell me what happened!" the pinkette remained silent.

Tsunade felt her rage increasing by the minute.

_What happened? Why is it all silent? Why will no one talk?_

- - Enter Naruto's mindscape - -

Naruto mindscape was usually his sanctuary, where he retreated after a harsh day, to escape the harder emotions. It was peaceful. But currently it looked anything but peaceful. The azure sky shattered and turned black. Heavy grey clouds of gloom filled the black the skies. A tall red haired man stood silently, his piercing scarlet eyes watching the blonde with a complex web of emotions.

Grief, anger, hatred, hurt, pain.

_Whoever said that demons did not own a heart was sorely wrong. That or I have developed some illness that causes my chest to hurt without any physical harm inflicted upon me. _

Kyuubi sighed, though he remained stock still, wanting to comfort his kit, but knowing that it was not the brightest thing to do,

_He was just raped by his best friend, insulted by the people who were supposed to protect him, and ignored by his so called friends, who stood there and watched the show: I really don't think he would appreciate my pity._

Crimson raindrops began to fall from the dismal sky. The red drops spattered onto the trees, burning them like acid and colouring the grass.

"Pretty isn't it Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a soft voice, "This red, it's so deep….." he reached out his hand, cupping it to catch some of the rain.

"Naruto….."

"I am finished Kyuubi," Naruto stated blatantly, "No more mask, you were right, it's time to leave this hellhole,"

Naruto stood as his world withered away, "there is nothing left, nothing at all that will keep me here,"

Kyuubi nodded, "Kit, will you allow me it manifest outside you? you are very capable of breaking the seal without harming either one of us,"

"Will you leave me?" Naruto asked sadly, he had grown attached to the fox,

"Never, not even if you forced me." Warm arms pulled the blonde into an embrace, the only embrace Naruto accepted. "Thank you Kyuu-tou,"

The fox hugged him harder, touched that the blonde thought of him as a father. "Naruto there is a side effect of me leaving you…." the blonde looked up questioningly, "You will become a hanyo, developing many of my chakra characteristics, and some changes in your appearance, you will also grow tails, and maybe ears.."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Kyuu-tou-san,"

- - Tsunade's office - -

No more than a few seconds had passed, while Naruto was in his mindscape. Tsunade was still holding Naruto wondering what on earth had happened, while the rest of them demon haters or not stood; still not a word had been uttered. Naruto's shaking had suddenly stopped, the blonde sat up, pulling away from Tsunade's arms.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Fine," Naruto stood, dusting away imaginary dirt. "Naruto? Why are you so quiet?" Tsunade asked carefully. She was answered by an impassive shrug. Naruto shot a look around the room noting that all but the Hyuuga heiress and Nara heir was present. He tilted his head, "Is there anything else I am needed here for?" the room's occupants seemed shocked beyond belief that Naruto could say something without yelling it in that stupid loud voice of his.

"Actually there is..." Homura, one of the elderly councilmen said turning to Tsunade, "we have decided after much deliberation that the most suitable person for Rokudaime is your apprentice."

"Naruto?"

"No, not the demon brat, I meant Haruno-san, she has trained under you and therefore is the most appropriate choice."

Tsunade was shocked to say the least, "Excuse me! But I am the Hokage and I wish for Rokudaime to be Naruto, not Sakura!"

"Yes, but a full council vote will show you that the majority is eager for Haruno-san to take your place,"

Naruto chuckled humourlessly, "Really? Sakura-_chan _as Hokage? I never thought I'd see the day, Uchiha always seemed to be a more appropriate choice for the position, but well since he _is _a traitor he wouldn't be allowed," Naruto turned his eyes on Homura, his eyes an icy blue, "Oh but I know your little plan already, You plan on putting an inadequate and rather impressionable girl on the throne so you can manipulate her and bend her to your will. I'll also put my money on the fact that Uchiha will be forced into a marriage with the girl, replenishing the Uchiha clan. That and you will do this to ensure that Sakura is perfectly tamed, you will give her all she wants so she, in return, will spread apart her legs for you like a common whore,"

Sakura glared and stepped forward, swinging her hand up and bringing it down, but to her surprise instead of doing as it usually does, smacking across Naruto's face, her hand was captured in a vice-like grip. Naruto's eyes flashed, "Petty tricks won't work with me anymore whore," the blonde tossed her aside. The pinkette flailed around in the air before falling against the ground with a satisfying crunch. Naruto glared around the room before leaving it, his anger swishing behind him like a cloak.

- - Later that night - - Naruto's apartment - -

Naruto sat up, drenched in sweat, after yet another nightmare. It had been a couple of hours since the rape and Naruto's mental condition had gone from bad to worse. And to add to the mental strain; Kyuubi leaving his body had put too much of a strain on him, and Naruto had started changing early. The blonde currently had two Kitsune ears perched upon his head, though he still had his human ones. He had also started growing tails.

"You know with your chakra velocity and power you will end up with more tails than I,"

Naruto looked up glowering at the fox. He was rather handsome for a thousand year old demon. Kyuubi had scarlet coloured hair that was tied up into a neat ponytail at the bottom of his neck. He had red eyes with a sinister golden gleam. The demon had a very masculine build, and adorned an extravagant black kimono, decorated with crimson leaves.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled

"Kit, don't give me that look, I came to tell you that you have some visitors,"

He could have laughed,

_Really? I wonder who? I mean who would want to visit a disgusting, evil, demon child that destroys villages? _

The red-head sighed as he guessed quite accurately what his kit was thinking.

"Naruto-"

The beast was cut off by the soft voice of Hinata,

"Oh Naruto-san!"

Followed by the deep gruff grumble of Shikamaru,

"Troublesome brat,"

Naruto smiled weakly, _guess I do have some friends after all…_

**- - Enter Turquoise - - **

Hey people, I know, I know stupid authoress starting new stories before finishing the other ones!! I'M SORRY!! But I had a little visit to the emo corner today and couldn't help the angst!

This WILL be left as a one-shot if no one wants' to know what happens!! REVIEW if you want me to continue!!

Also Pairings suggestions!! THERE WILL BE NO SASUNARU, or major het, PLEASE tell me what pairing you want!!

and **GODDAMNED REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KURAYAMI RISING**

By Turquoise

Disclaimer: The Gods have forbidden me to claim ownership of Naruto ^_____^

Pairings: I have decided, but it will remain secret so read to find out

Warnings: Yaoi, Cutting, Rape,

**Chapter 2**

- - Dawn Light - - Yu Gao Forest - -

Dawns golden fingers reached across the horizon, the black of night swept away by a rush of fiery red. Below, the Moon Flower forest, tall trees stood in full spring bloom, green foliage that would have put Lee's emerald spandex of youth to shame. Milky silver-gold Moon Flowers glowed in the soft sunlight, glimmering bright, thousands of them, bursting onto the damp morning path, petals shed onto shallow footprints that scurried forward and onward. New horizons dawned with the morning.

- - Enter Kokuei - -

The light caught at the black clothed figure, gold fingers snatching at coarse material cloak, hooding face and body. He ran, speed unnatural, even to the world of Shinobi, his two companions, also in black, followed at the quickened rate, obvious to the trained eye they were not used to such haste. The slighter follower, a woman, narrowed her eyes, brilliant ice lilac, veined with byakugan. Hood falling back, Hinata sped forward determinedly, she would stay loyal to her friend even when all else had failed. The male follower came at a more sedate pace, leisurely, but fast enough to remain grouped with the two. Chocolate brown eyes, with gold wisdom, heavy lidded with laziness, but also alert, with hidden affection of two kinds, observing.

The leader of the trio paused in his haste; the both others fell into step. The dark hood fell, uncovering golden locks to the sun, once cerulean eyes, now cat-like and deep indigo, slanted with intelligence. Fierce vermilion Kitsune ears twitching, memoir from an old fox, like the 5 tails also hid in the black. He was free.

There was simply no longer a mask, as he wore day and night, a shield to protection for himself, why attack something that couldn't win a fight back, and also a shield ensuring complete ignorance on behalf of the expected people. Mask shattered, without even fragments for thought, he felt nothing like the old 'Naruto' and everything like himself, him, and he was. Simply so, he was not masked, not fake, not anything, he simply was, and he was building on the rest. But for now a name would do, Kokuei, yes, Kokuei. The Shadowed Darkness, Naruto his last name now, a memory, a symbol of his pain, and even endurance if will, Yes Naruto, but now also Kokuei. Past, present, and maybe would-be future that would soon land on them.

- - Late evening - - Edge of the Yu Gao forest - - Enter the future

The late evening sun was crimson red, much to the appreciation of the man. His matching eyes, whirling black points, watch. His back cloak swishing around him, animating crimson clouds with movement, so they surfed the blackness surrounding them. He ran with his single companion, and while he is no shy of a man, tall and the slender of a hunter, his companion was the definition of large. Large, however and not obese. The man was a clear 8'5, ripped with smooth muscles that rippled, towering with a hefty Samehada tossed over his shoulder as he ran, this alone no easy feat. And while this man was terrifying and great, he was the monster type of children tales, nothing like his smaller companion. No, while it was obvious Hoshigaki Kisame was scary, Uchiha Itachi was made of nightmares.

His eyes whether black or red, showed pain and meaning, he understood the world and was sick of it. He showed age that seemed impossible for a man of 27 to have known, and throughout his less than appetising history, he showed cool demeanour, that screamed control freak. The fates had tossed with him for too long for life, a real life anyway, this was little more than an existence, so he maintained control on all he gain it over. And though he would never admit it, he longed for life, more than anyone knew, he screamed for it, silently, and he begged for it, please, please, please. Something for his soul, love perhaps? Perhaps not, was his thought, a hardened killer, wanted in more than 5 nations, longing for a little Tender Loving Care? The idea was laughable and lethal, should anyone against his cause find this out.

He was a sucker at times, a pretty little thing with enough smarts could sweep him clean and he knew it, best stay clear of this want, this desire, this 'love'.

This wouldn't of course satisfy his dreams, and he knew of what they meant. But now was the time for business, a certain Kitsune so. The Akatsuki were saving those jinchuuriki, sealing them before they imploded on power, they were protecting innocent children wrapped up in dark dealings. And right now Itachi had a Kitsune to protect.

- -

Collision inevitable. Two men, two darker pasts and hopeful presents. Two futures, entwined. The Fates in working love in the making, and maybe a bit of happiness along the way.

- -

- - Near Midnight - - Camp Clearing, Kuroi Lake - - The Meeting - -

Hinata Hyuuga had lost a lot, but she had more to gain. In her 19 years of life the fact was in the near 11 years she had known him, Naruto had shown her more compassion than much anyone else. Brutally competitive, her own sister had stopped at nothing but the best to stamp her out of her position. Her name sullied with her association amid her cousin Neji, had showed her lowliness and Hanabi, desperate to gain power, spelled every possibility, even incest was out right considered, and she knew that while her disappearance would allow Hanabi to run the accursed family, she knew she had a better one now.

Her older brother type Shikamaru, while lazy, fiercely protective, of her and almost possessive of her Blondie, with his more than platonic love of Naruto. Hinata playing older sister with a mothers touch, and Naruto himself who was both like a brother and a child, brash and cold one moment, and when hurt, as delicate as a porcelain doll. His heart while a strong one had grown weary under its weight and age, he grew tired. As now as she cradled his curiously small body to her bosom, lulling him to sleep, dozing herself, knowing that Shikamaru was enough a guard. Her family though small, was the best she could ask for, and a naggity feeling pulling at the back of her mind, call it woman's intuition, said that her family was about to grow exponentially.

- - Late Night - - Curled in bed - - Authoress Home - -

I apologise for the small chapter, and I hope while tiny, it filled you with hope for Naruto, and anticipation for the next chapter, and wonder for what the fates have planned for the lovers. Next chapter will have a bit of Shikamaru, and Kyuubi, not to mention Itachi and Naruto. But you will have to wait for the official pairing announcement. I have been feeling depressed lately and suicide just became an option, so if I don't update for ages you'll know what happened

P.S. Thank You I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, hanakisa, KagomeGirl021, Shadow Kitsune67, AnsemMesna, sexy fox 101, DarkRavie, -siarafaerie-101-miss for all reviewing

AND

Especially, BlackRoseOfTheGrave, who makes life a whole lot more worth living, You Fucking Rock More Than You Know.

xxTurquoise


End file.
